Afternoon Delights
by Titled Heart
Summary: Kendall and Logan have the apartment to themselves and find...enjoyable ways to spend the time together. Obvious Kogan. Rated for safety.


_Hm, so this was kind of inspired from a prompt off the BTR_kink meme on LJ. But it wasn't exactly what they wanted so I didn't post it there. Haha. Hope you like it._

* * *

Kendall lay sprawled out on the orange couch in apartment 2J, enjoying the time of silence by relaxing and watching some toons. James and Carlos had decided to spend some quality alone time at the mall. Katie and his mom were out at a multitude of auditions since Bitters said they needed more than just the one commercial for Katie to stay in the Palm Woods School. And Logan, well, actually he had no clue where his little neurotic lover went. He had disappeared over an hour ago into the bedrooms and had yet to reappear.

"Hey Kendall?" Speak of the squirrelly little devil.

"Yeah Logie?" Kendall didn't even bother looking up from the television, he was too busy chilling.

"You do realize we're alone in the apartment for at least three more hours, right?" Logan breathed into the blonde's ear, leaning over the back of the couch and draping his arms around his lover's neck from behind.

Kendall perked up, his hand coming up to rest on Logan's forearm. "Oh really?" He leaned his head back to look up into deep brown eyes. "Well then, let's not waste any more time, yeah?"

Logan smirked and pulled his boyfriend over the back of the couch, causing him to stumble slightly. Shirts were left behind like bread crumbs as they clashed their mouths together, pushing each other into the walls on their way to Kendall's bedroom, fighting for dominance. Their pants were discarded in the hallway, the door slammed shut as Logan forcibly pushed Kendall into it.

"Hm, Logie. You're in a forceful mood today." Kendall moaned out huskily, grasping the brunette roughly at his hips, snapping the waist band of his blue boxers. Logan used both hands to push back the blonde's hair, leaving his fingers slightly locked in the strands as he leaned in for another passionate tongue-battling kiss.

"We haven't had uninterrupted alone time in so long," Logan groaned into his mouth, pulling Kendall away from the door and pushing him onto his bed. Kendall smirked as Logan all but dived on top of him to continue their heated making out.

"I love you so much, Kendall," Logan whispered huskily, straddling the blonde's hips. Kendall's breath caught as the brunette pushed their pelvises together, causing a delicious friction between their clothed erections.

"God, Logan," Kendall moaned out, his eyes squeezing closed against the pleasure.

"You want to fuck my ass?"

Kendall's eyes shot open and he coughed discreetly. Okay, that was a first. Logan wasn't really the type for dirty talk.

"Are you going to put your cock in my ass, Kendall?"

_Um..._

Kendall couldn't help the snicker that escaped his lips. Logan pulled himself up so he was seated snugly on his boyfriend's lap and scowled at him.

"Are you..._laughing_?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow. Kendall released a very uncharacteristic giggle. "Kendall! I'm trying to be sexy here!" Logan whined, pushing against Kendall's chest so he could move to sit at the foot of the bed.

Kendall sat up, still chuckling and reached his arms out to his pouting lover. "I'm sorry, baby. You're just so precious! I was caught off guard." He used both hands to wave the shorter boy back. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

Logan threw him a calculating glare, then sighed. "Fine." And just like a light switch, that sexy smirk was back on his face, making Kendall gulp quite audibly. He popped up on his hands and knees and began crawling back up Kendall's body.

Just as he placed a hand down beside Kendall's shoulder, he glanced down and saw something brown/gold flash across his hand. He tried to ignore it until he saw the cockroach crawling up his arm.

Logan's arm went flying as he let out a yell and scrambled to get off the bed. His hand connected with something solid just as his feet hit the ground and he bounced around, shaking off his arm.

"Gross! Gross! Gross!" He whimpered as a mantra. He rubbed his arm, and felt better when he found nothing there, even though he had no clue where the bug had gone.

"God, Logan." Kendall moaned out for the second time, though in a much different tone. He was holding both hands to his nose, his eyes scrunched together in pain. When Logan had decided to start flailing, he had hit the blond straight in the face.

"Oh, Kendall! I'm so sorry!" Logan leaned one knee onto the bed and placed his hands against his lover's chest, trying to comfort him as best he could at this point.

"I'm good," Kendall said, moving his nose around with his hand to gauge the damage. "It's fine, Logie." He smirked, trying to get the afternoon back on track. Logan smiled back then pulled his other leg onto the bed.

"Oh, gross, Kendall!" He said, lifting his foot to reveal a pair of orange boxers stuck to the bottom. "Your dirty underwear is sticking to me." He made a face of disgust that made Kendall want to pinch his cheeks. But then the blonde looked at the offending article of clothing. _Oh boy..._

"Uh...those aren't mind." He told him, his lip curling slightly.

"Oh! Ew! Get it off! Get it off! Ah!" Logan began shaking his leg, trying to get the underwear to dislodge itself. "Kendalllll!" He whined. Said boy couldn't stop the guffaw that erupted out of his mouth at the adorable picture the other boy made.

Logan felt himself glaring at his boyfriend once again. He wanted them to have an awesome afternoon of lovemaking, but so far, the only action he had gotten was from a bug.

"Get this thing off my foot before I give up entirely and go back to studying." He cringed away as Kendall used his pinky to poke the underwear off, holding back his chuckles.

"You're too adorable." Kendall rasped out huskily after he knew the brunette finally had his mind off of all the gross things that had happened within the last five minutes. He grasped Logan's hips and pulled him down next to him. Logan threw a leg over him and leaned up on an elbow so he could look down into those green eyes. He reached up and ran his hand through Kendall's hair, then leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Come on, baby," Kendall moaned in irritation. "Hormones are demanding way more than that." Logan laughed before giving in, pressing their mouths together passionately, one hand touching his lover wherever he could reach from their almost awkward position.

Kendall reached between them, his hand cupping Logan through his boxers. Logan moaned loudly, his hips bucking into Kendall's side at the blinding pleasure. Kendall smirked, no matter how forceful his little Logie decided to be, the blonde was always in control.

"Kendall," Logan whined against his mouth. Kendall bit the brunette's bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth just as he sped up his ministrations, enjoying the whimpers that seemed to just fall from his mouth.

_Party like a rock, party like a rock-star_

They both groaned in perfect harmony.

"Really Kendall?"

Kendall placed a hand over his eyes, a head ache was beginning to form just behind his eyeballs. This was becoming a huge hassle. "Just find the damn thing please? I'll just chunk it." He bit out, if that phone wasn't answered now, it would never stop ringing.

"Where the hell is it?" Logan grunted, patting the bed sheets, he could feel the vibration somewhere around their hips, but the freaking thing just did not want to show itself. He looked in one direction while beating the bed in the opposite. That's probably why he didn't realize Kendall has shifted his hips directly into the path of his hands.

"Gah!" Kendall yelped, cupping himself and curling into a semi-fetal position, a look of pure torture etched onto his face. "_Fuck!_"

Logan's jaw went slack and he cringed in sympathy and apology. "I am _so_ sorry, Kendall!" Logan buried his face in his hands. He was getting frustrated enough to cry now, not that he would, but it was tempting. He felt the bed shift with Kendall moving, hands placed on his waist, then he was flat on his back staring up into beautiful green eyes and a face that still held traces of pain hidden behind a playful smirk.

"Logie?" He whispered, placing a quick kiss to the brunette's cheek. Logan tilted his head in answer, despair still hiding behind his eyes. "This is why I'm always on top." He pushed against Logan's nose with his own, nuzzling softly. "Now, let's find that damn phone, turn it off, and get back to what we were doing, yeah?"

Logan nodded eagerly, he couldn't agree more.

_

* * *

_

_Yeah, I was going to keep it going through the sex scene, but I'm awful at smut, though I am trying to get better! _:D _Let me know what you think! I may be convinced to do it at a later time. LOVES!_


End file.
